Madelyne Pryor
Real Name: Madelyne Jennifer Pryor-Summers *'Current Alias:' Red Queen *'Aliases:' Black Rook, Mistress, Goblin Majesty, Goblin Queen, Anodyne, Maddie, "Skipper", "Lynne", Red, Mutate #9818, Maddy *'Relatives:' **Nathaniel Essex ("father"/creator) **Jean Grey (genetic progenitor) **Scott Summers (ex-husband) **Nathan Summers (son) **Aliya Dayspring (daughter-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive granddaughter) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (son's clone) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Sisterhood of Mutants; Hellfire Cult; Hellfire Club; ally of Nate Grey and the X-Men; partner of N'Astirh *'Base of Operations:' Mobile; formerly Hellfire Club, Manhattan, New York; Empire State Building, New York City, New York; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Anchorage, Alaska *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Divorced *'Education:' Programming and tutoring by Mister Sinister *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" (6'7" as Anodyne) *'Weight:' 110 lbs (230 lbs as Anodyne) *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Mister Sinister's laboratory, State Home for Foundlings, Omaha, Nebraska *'Place of Death:' Empire State Building, New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Since Red Queen was cloned from Jean Grey's DNA, she was essentially another version of Jean and possessed Jean's telekinetic and telepathic abilities, although they manifested far later. It is unclear whether she inherited her template's full Omega-level potential, although Sinister's use of her clones as a means of containing the Phoenix Force suggests that she was of a similar caliber. When she was a psychic ghost, Red Queen revealed that she was so powerful that she, like Psylocke, could only be contained in a body that was capable of housing such massive psychic powers, comparing her own powers to Psylocke's. Telekinesis: Her telekinesis is powerful enough that Red Queen can move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects, channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts, focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field, and levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. On a few occasions, she made images in her mind become tangible. *''Reality Warping:'' She has the ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area through precise telekinesis. Telepathy: She can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Shields:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She has the ability to mask herself and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Pain Inducement:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical planes, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral planes, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Astral Teleportation:'' She can teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in an out of the astral plane. *''Psionic Siphoning:'' She is able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. She can then use the stolen psychic energy to boost her own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *''Psychic Vampirism:'' Though it is not confirmed, it is strongly hinted that Red Queen either learned new powers from Selene or stole some of her powers. The ability to teleport and the ability to drain mutant energies were both examples of Selene's influence. This was further hinted at when she was shown to be aged and withered after over-exerting her powers, much like Selene. Phoenix Spark: After her reconstitution as a psychic being, Red Queen was apparently still connected to the Phoenix Force. It was strongly hinted that she is indeed a living spark of the Phoenix which explains why X-Man was able to psionically recreate her, though she is, in truth, only a living mass of psionic energy. Sorcery: Red Queen possesses the ability to cast a wide variety of simple and complex skills. Her sorcery might is such that she has been shown to heal wounds, locate spirits interdimensionally, and work in conjunction with science to restore life to the long dead. Former Powers Dark Psyche: She had the ability to release the dark side of a person's personality and make them evil. Goblin Force: She had the ability to tap into dark sorcery, allowing her to summon various goblins, demons, and other entities. Healing: She had the ability to heal others as Anodyne. Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Reality Warping Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Pain Inducement Category:Astral Projection Category:Teleportation Category:Psionic Vampirism Category:Phoenix Force Category:Sorcery Category:Healing Category:Resurrection